Agua Caliente
by misssalace
Summary: Los ojos verdes de Misaki mirándolo. La pared estaba fría cuando todo lo demás quemaba, y mucho. Arrasaba con su piel, y su cuerpo, su respiración y su corazón. Agua caliente cayéndo sobre ellos, y él quería mucho más. / Para Vane-chan6. Edición.


**Disclaimer Applied. S**hungiku Nakamura © Junjou Romántica. Vane-chan6 es la responsable de que yo tenga ideas tan impuras D:

**Títle**. Agua Caliente. _Edición._  
**Pairing**. **M**isaki **T**akahashi **| A**ikihiko **U**sami  
by: Viry Mousy.

* * *

_Derríteme, tócame donde sabes hacerlo. _

_Y mírame, mátame porque ya estoy muriendo._

* * *

Para mí sería un placer, si tan solo me tocaras. Pienso que me evaporaría, si es que tú me miraras. Atrévete a hacerlo, no voy a comerte. Tal vez sea ingenua, pero quiero poseerte. Tanto o más que no respires, quiero que mueras en mis brazos, cuando me mires.

* * *

**.**

El amor y el deseo van de la mano. Eso fue lo que Akihiko Usami escuchó una vez, era por eso que escribía y disfrutaba hacerlo. La imaginación que consume una mente escritora es tenaz, y el deseo ardiente en la suya le hacía escribir ese tipo de historias. Porque era mejor imaginar. Pero mejor que imaginar, era hacer.

Y es que cuando escribes, te transportas a un mundo diferente. Las palabras surgen tal cual como las imágenes se proyectan y entonces, tienes una historia frente a tus ojos.

Usami, ese día, llegó tarde a su departamento. Hastiado. Cansado. Estresado. No podía concebir una nueva idea para el final de su novela, debía ser bueno, y excitante, y romántico, genial. Pero no tenía nada, y era hartante.

Miró el espacio tan grande, la cocina, la estancia y finalmente, la puerta de su habitación. Suspiró y se quitó la chaqueta, la dejó en un lugar cualquiera puesto que no le importó y se dirigió hasta la cocina para buscar algo con qué saciar su apetito.

No había nada, y tenía hambre. Y sueño, y cansancio, y frío, y calor, y tal vez, solo tal vez, un poco de nostalgia por que su departamento estaba vacío. Volvió a suspirar y entonces, la puerta se abrió de golpe…

Y es que el silenció desapareció, fue tragado por la tenue voz.

―Usagi-san, ya llegué ―saludó Misaki, Usami se quedó observándolo de arriba abajo y sonrió por pura inercia. No podía evitarlo, porque con solo mirar a ese escuálido muchacho era que podía sonreír sinceramente.

Llenaba el vacío. De todo, de todo. De la sala, al sentarse por ahí. De la cocina, al cocinar esa deliciosa comida que él tanto disfrutaba y que siempre le saciaba el apetito. El frío de la noche, cada que a la fuerza lo metía en su cama. Era como un peluche, uno especial, como Susuki-san. Pero Misaki se movía, y se sonrojaba, y le suspiraba, y se le resistía. Lo más divertido. Se le resistía, y eso le gustaba.

Mientras la mente de Akihiko seguía trabajando en los pequeños detalles existenciales de su vida, y lo que Misaki llenaba, éste dejaba su mochila y chaqueta perfectamente colgadas en un perchero. Se quitó los zapatos y avanzó hasta la estancia, donde Akihiko estaba.

―Misaki ―dijo Akihiko y se puso de pie para avanzar hasta Misaki, lo tomó entre sus brazos encerrándolo y lo besó. Su nombre, luego un sello. Y luego el oxigeno no era suficiente para mantenerse vivo, estable y con los pies en el suelo.

Misaki se retorció una, y otra, y otra vez pero no logró zafarse.

Los labios de Akihiko apresaban los suyos magistralmente. Siendo más alto que él, lo dominaba. Y le gustaba. Mucho. Que lo tomara en sus brazos y lo besara así, justo así, posesivamente, endemoniadamente imponiendo su voluntad y sus deseos, un reflejo de los suyos propios. Pero no lo aceptaba y entonces se resistía, y se sonrojaba, y lo empujaba, se alejaba.

―Usagi-san ―soltó entrecortadamente por la falta de aire, se sentía a punto de derretirse si no es que ya estaba derretido y Akihiko solamente gozaba de conservarlo en su forma humana. Pero éste no lo soltó, lo apretujó más contra él.

Joder, llegar y que te besen como si fuera el fin del mundo. Bueno, nadie se queja de eso pero de cualquier manera, tenía hambre, y calor, mucho calor. Demasiado calor. Y la mano de Usami ya estaba viajando hacia abajo, gráficamente hasta su intimidad y… definitivamente.

―Ah ―exclamó y soltó un gemido, calor, sentía mucho calor. Y siempre. Siempre que él lo tomaba así y no se podía mover, y le faltaba el aire, y se sonrojaba, y todo quemaba. Todo quemaba. Y el calor era meramente insoportable y lograba zafarse de él.

Akihiko lo miró desde arriba, sonriendo todavía.

―Bienvenido, Misaki ―dijo y lo volvió a abrazar.

Misaki se volvió a retorcer. Porque era como un ciclo. Repites, repites, y repites nada más. Y así era vivir como él, juntos, con mucho calor de por medio.

Lo abrazaba, él se retorcía, entonces Usami lo apretaba y Misaki se sonrojaba y luego simplemente cedía a fuerza de… Usami, nada más. Fuerza, y deseo por parte de ambos, pero negación de Misaki. Siempre.

―P-pero… ¡Pero qué forma de recibir es esta! ―gritó Misaki y se soltó completamente de Usami, pero solo porque él lo quería así. Quería ver su sonrojo, la furia en ese par de ojos verdes que le encantaban; y lo logró. Misaki lo miraba y no lo miraba, se mantenía ahí muy quieto con los puños apretados. Como si quisiera, en serio, resistirse, pero no pudiera hacerlo.

Porque sus pensamientos solo decían _tócame, tócame. _Y su mirada lo retaba. Y es que él quería tocarlo, por doquier, donde fuese, como fuese y a como diera lugar. Así, justo así. Porque era verde, y le decía _tócame. _Y lo hacía. Porque si Akihiko lo dominaba así, Misaki lo dominaba con ese verde, y era mutuo. Pero no lo sabían.

Ir en contra del deseo, y del calor. Del infernal calor que había en esa estancia tan, pero tan grande.

―La mía ―respondió Akihiko con simpleza, atrancó a Misaki y lo emparedó inclinando su cuerpo sobre él―. Llegas tarde, ¿sabes?

―No es que sea mi culpa ―dijo Misaki, se coló por debajo del brazo de su interlocutor y saltó hasta llegar a su espalda―. Voy a darme un baño, cuando salga prepararé algo de comer ―se inclinó como disculpa, totalmente sonrojado―. P-perdón por llegar tarde.

Así como lo dijo, prácticamente voló alejándose de él. Akihiko se quedó observándolo mientras corría y se pasó la mano por el rostro, tenía hambre…

Así pues, le haría pagar el retraso a Misaki. En serio.

Carraspeó y siguió los pasos del muchacho, se desabotonó la camisa en el proceso y llegó hasta la puerta del baño. La abrió un poco y entonces, se quedó ahí afuera.

Vapor, mucho calor. Eso era lo que desprendía el humor del cuarto, aspiró aire con fuerza y su sentido del olfato captó el aroma del jabón. El aroma que Misaki siempre desprendía cuando lograba atraparlo y abrazarlo. Sonrió y enfocó mejor.

Por encima de la bruma que todo el vapor causaba; estaba Misaki, justo en la regadera. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás dejando que el agua cayera de lleno en su rostro. Las manos sobre la pared, tranquilo, y quieto.

Akihiko se quitó la camisa completamente, porque tenía calor, porque cuando estaba con Misaki siempre había calor. Abrió la puerta y se metió al baño.

Misaki no se dio cuenta y se acarició el pecho de manera conciliadora, porque su corazón seguía latiendo desaforadamente; de su mente no desaparecía Usami, nada más no. Su respiración era errática y ya no podía más. El agua estaba demasiado caliente. Escuchó un sonido y ahí estaba, justo detrás de la cortina casi invisible que encerraba a la regadera: Akihiko.

Agua, solo se podía escuchar el repiqueteo de las gotas al chocar contra el suelo. Y la respiración errática de Misaki, y la sosegada de Akihiko. Ambos, se miraron. Y Akihiko avanzó hasta él dejando que el agua chocara contra su cuerpo.

Ni siquiera había tiempo para acostumbrarse a la temperatura. Caliente, frío de tan caliente. Como esa ligera sensación que se tiene antes de darse cuenta de que te estás quemando, justo así. Una corriente inexplicable de fuego corriendo por su cuerpo, sangre convirtiéndose en lava y los ojos verdes de Misaki mirándolo inquisitivamente. Respiraciones erráticas.

― ¡Usagi-san! ―logró exclamar Misaki, antes de comenzar a hiperventilar y de que Akihiko le cortara toda posibilidad de quejarse, puesto que puso una mano sobre sus labios. Le gustaba, mucho. Cada que decía su nombre, y su voz, y la manera en la que lo miraba. Verde, todo era verde.

Akihiko sacudió la cabeza y miles de gotas salieron proyectadas en direcciones opuestas, su cabello laxo se pegaba a su rostro y cuello. Se pasó la otra mano por el cabello mientras Misaki hacia amago de liberar su rostro, pero no pudo, y Akihiko se inclinó sobre él.

―Buena idea, la del baño ―dijo y giró a Misaki para alzar sus manos y hacer lo que quisiera con él. Misaki se encontró de lleno con la pared fría del baño. Y era ilógico. La pared estaba fría cuando todo lo demás quemaba, y mucho. Arrasaba con su piel, y su cuerpo, su respiración y su corazón.

―U-Usagi-san.

―Dices mucho mi nombre ―murmuró Akihiko en su oído―. Me gusta ―agregó y ambos cerraron los ojos cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con su piel.

Una, y otra, y otra vez más y más roces. Y más fuego, y más quemaduras por doquier.

El agua estaba muy caliente, demasiado. Y el cuarto era muy pequeño, sofocante. Y el contacto no era suficiente, no lo era. Porque Misaki quería más, pero no podía pedirlo, no podía hablar. Y Akihiko detrás de él no lo escuchaba. Una, dos, tres, y repite otra vez.

Está bien, se resistía. Pero justo así, en esos momentos no era capaz de hablar, ni de quejarse, ni de pensar. No podía pensar en nada más que en Akihiko a su espalda, y el calor. Y el agua en su piel.

Misaki era así, verde, mucho verde, como sus ojos. Y fuego. Y ruido. El silencio moría y todo lo que había era un chiquillo que le daba de comer y se le resistía. El hombre dominante al que siempre caía. Porque era un ciclo, de esos llenos de giros.

Si giras, te mareas. Si giras, resistes. Entonces, lejos de todo, te derrites.

Y Misaki se resistía, giraba y se derretía. Entonces Akihiko era el único que lo mantenía en su forma humana, y lo miraba así, justo así. Y entonces, quería más, de todo.

Incluso quería llegar tarde otra vez. Pero no lo iba a decir, no, eso no.

Akihiko, cada que su cuerpo se pegaba con más y más fuerza a la espalda de Misaki, definitivamente sabía que no iba a escribir nada. Y entonces, tenía en mente lo que escribiría. Porque el agua estaba muy caliente, y quería mucho más.

**.**

**"E**scribo para ser feliz, me paguen o no por ello. Es una enfermedad infernal haber nacido así. Me gusta hacerlo. Lo cual es aún peor. Convierte la enfermedad en un vicio. Además, quiero hacerlo mejor de lo que nadie haya hecho jamás**".**

**~E**rnest **H**emingway **  
**

**.**

* * *

**author's note: **estoy ciega. ocupo mi word en zoom 145% neh, ¿qué tan malo es? Bueno, esto va dedicado a **Vane-chan6** una singular chica yaoista que me ha apoyado siempre, y que nunca ha dejado que me caiga, a pesar de que yo quiera hacerlo. me apoyó cuando borré todas mis historias, aún lo hace. Ésta historia, que contiene un ligero lime yaoi si se lee entre líneas, la hice para ella y ya la había publicado.  
No, no espero reviews, tan solo es que esto es para Vane y ella se merece tenerlo aquí(: GRACIAS si se animan a leer, y comentar.


End file.
